


Prisoner Of War (Stony)

by Lulu_1777



Series: Stony Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluffy stony, Hydra, M/M, Reunion, Sad, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Steve x Tony - Freeform, Steve's son, Stony - Freeform, Stony - freedom, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony's son - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking into, and destroying, a Hydra base. The Avengers find a little boy whom looks exactly like Tony. After doing a DNA Test they learn that it is his and Steve’s biological son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner Of War (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Marvel ship for your enjoyment Haha.

Steve yelped, feeling a sudden blow to his hip. He crashed against the nearest wall, breaking straight threw. He felt his vision fading when he finally made contact with the ground, something wet trickling down his side. 

"Cap? Cap, are you alright?" Tony's voice rang through his ear com, making his eyes shot open. His vision was blurry and his muscles were weak, but a faint noise caught his attention. It made him shoot upright, his ears popping out to focus on it. 

"Cap? Can you hear me?" Tony called, this time in a deeper more worried tone. "Yes Tony, please stop worrying. I'm fine babe, just got nudged, that's all." Steve replied, standing weakly. He focused on the sound once more, take a few steps forward in the darkness. It was clearer now, it sounded like whimpering. But it was too high pitched to be an adult, it had to be a child. 

"Hello? Is anyone back there?" Steve called, nearing closer to the back. He glared around until his eyes locked on a dark corner, the silhouette of a small child standing out clearly. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered, starting to sob louder. 

Steve was stunned. The boy appeared to be at least five, the same age his and Tony's son would be. But their son was kidnapped the day he was born, and the thought made Steve want to hug the small child. "Shh, Shh. It's alright, I would never hurt you. I'm here to get you out." Steve whisperer, kneeling before the child. He gave him a warming smile, holding out his hands. It was when the kid crawled closer that his smile faded, turning to a surprised yet saddened expression. He was stunned. 

"Tony, we have a problem." Steve muttered into his com, taking the boy in his arms. He felt his heart leap when the child sobbed into his chest, his small hands gripping his uniform. "What? What's wrong? Where are you?" Tony called, obviously panicking. Steve could hear his suit near the building, and the sound frightened the boy. "Tony wait, come in quietly." Steve called, seeing his husband land quietly.

When the two of them were finally together again, Tony gasped at the child. He looked exactly like him when he was a child. Black hair, blue eyes. The sight made Tony fall to his knees. "Peter?" He whispered, watching as the kid turned to face him.

"How do you know my name. They told me i'm subject sixteen." The boy muttered, hiding himself in Steve's chest. 

"Steve, we need to get him back to the agency, pronto! This could be our son." Tony whispered, smiling when Peter turned to look at him again. Steve simply nodded, raising off his knees. The two of them left the crumbling building without another word. 

-

Back at the agency, Tony and Steve sat in the waiting room outside Bruce's lab. They were nervously biting their nails, both pacing the room worriedly. 

Suddenly, Bruce emerged from his darkened lab. He wore a knowing smile, holding a single sheet of paper in his hands. Tony took no time to ask, he simply ripped the paper from Bruce's grasp, scanning over it. 

"Steven...it's him. It's our son!" Tony yelled, jumping into his husbands arms. Steve started to cry immediately, but the two of them soon broke apart, both sets of eyes glaring at Bruce. "Can we see him?" Steve asked.

Bruce nodded, moving away from the door. He watching happily as the couple burst into his lab, their eyes meeting Peters. They smiled the same way they did when he was born, but cried the same as when he was taken. "That guy told me your my dad's. You finally found me, I knew you would!" Peter called, jumping down from the table. He sprinted towards the two Avengers, hugging them both around the legs. 

"Of course we found you, you're our son." Steve replied, kneeling before him. Tony followed, the couple gulping the little boy in their tangled arms. "We love you so much Peter! They will never touch you again!" Tony growled, kissing the kids temple. 

At long last, their family was reunited.


End file.
